Tornado Alley
by scottsman
Summary: While at an exclusive Summer Camp a bored Zuri Ross meets a young Storm Chaser and after stowing away in his special car The Interceptor finds herself quite literally on a whirlwind adventure.


**This story was inspired by the Movie Twister and my own wild imagination. (I own nothing but the OC's)**

Chapter 1

Zuri Ross was Bored. Her parents had paid top dollar for Emma to come to a top ranked junior camp. In Missouri it offered a spring break camp and because several of her friends were going Emma naturally thought she would die if she didn't get to go.

Then they had bribed Emma to take Zuri with her. Right now Emma was off with some of her shallow friends spying on some equally shallow boys. This left Zuri all alone in Chippewa with a prima donna of a counselor who was more interested in her cell phone and her nail polish, than she was in doing anything with Zuri. Zuri picked up her phone and walked out of her cabin. She had decided against waiting for her counselor to take her to get something to eat. The cafeteria was located on the second floor of the 2nd biggest building on the camp grounds. It was perched on a hill and surrounded on three sides with a porch.

Zuri walked up onto the porch and was headed toward the doorway when a rag tag group of cars came roaring up to the building and screech on their brakes. The lead car was a red dodge super cab pickup with several Antennae mounted on the roof, a slightly beat up station wagon with the William tell overture (better known as the lone ranger theme) blaring out of the windows, a full size blue van with a Tornado painted on the side of it on the sliding door. There was also a white pickup with a camper mounted on it and a beat up mini bus with a PA system on it and the words Barn Burner spray painted on it.

The most noticeable car was the one that the apparent youngest member of the group was driving; it looked like a cross between and armored car, a new camero, and a spaceship. The driver was a teenage boy that older than Emma and younger than Jessie. He was blue eyed brunette and looked about six feet tall.

While a man with silver side burns in his otherwise brown hair and a woman with long blonde hair hopped out of the pickup and hurried up the stairs of the office building to talk to the camp director, the boy bounded up the stairs toward where Zuri was standing and hurrying past her he hopped up on the railing grabbed the edge of the roof and with a move like a gymnast swung himself up onto the roof.

There was a massive stone chimney that ran from the ground floor of the building all the way up through a hole made for it in the deck and up passed the top of the roof. Zuri and some of the other kids had discovered that he some of the rocks that the chimney was made out of protruded far enough out to allow them to use the chimney as a latter to climb up to the roof. This of course was against the rules and you could get in trouble for doing it, but Zuri's curiosity got the better of her and up she went.

When she got onto the roof she found the boy standing at the highest point he could reach, the point of the roof, looking toward the horizon with a pair of binoculars.

"Hi," she said the boy jumped slightly

"Oh hi," he said, flashing a smile, "What's your name?"

"Zuri, What are you looking at?" Zuri replied,

"Hi Zuri, I'm Jason Harding," Said the boy, "And to answer your question I am looking at that storm over there next to the horizon. It looks to be a doozy."

"Can I see," Asked Zuri

"Sure," said Jason, he squatted down next to her and helped look through the binoculars at the storm. Several lightning bolts flickered down from the cloud and many more rippled through the clouds of the giant thunderhead itself.

"Wow," said Zuri, "That's some storm." Jason nodded and was about to say something when suddenly the door on the van opened and man with a thin short goatee stuck his head out. He waved at Jason and pointed to the earpiece he was wearing. Jason reached up and turned on his own set.

"Hey Jason," came the voice, "Your dad's up in the office waiting on you report man."

"Sorry, Beltzer," said Jason, "Dad are you there?"

The Voice of his father Billy Harding came on the line.

"I'm here, son," he said, "Whatcha got."

"The Dry line has stalled so the storms not going anywhere at the moment, but that could change at the drop of a hat. Tell Mr. Forrest to put the camp on standby just in case. But make sure he understands that the last thing he wants to do is panic everyone here!"

"Believe I know, son," said has, "Mr. Forrest has long history of not handling emergencies well. That's usually when his niece Kelsey takes over."

Just then another member of the team, Patricia "Patty" Haynes exploded on to the frequency.

"Boss," she said, "We've got serious action cutting loose we've got major rotation all over the place and Breakers are going up to 40,000 feet all up and down the dry line!"

Zuri had put her head close to Jason's earpiece so she could hear what was being said.

"What was all that Breakers business," she asked

"That means that there are a bunch of broken clouds along the front of this system that are turning into storms themselves as the warm are from the gulf hits them. You see Zuri we're storm chasers and this is prime tornado hunting weather."

"Jason," said his dad, over the earpiece, "Saddle up were moving out!"

"Right, dad," said Jason. Seconds later Jason and Zuri were on the ground again. and everything went crazy as a flood of campers started pouring out of the woods and heading for the cabins and getting tangle up with the other wave of campers coming from the other direction.

Jason lost track of his new friend Zuri in the shuffle and ran as fast as the traffic jam of frightened campers would allow for his car. He reached the driver's side door just as his mom and dad ran down the office stairs.

"Well I can see that Mr. Forrest is handling things with his usual cool head," he yelled to his dad, Mr. Harding nodded rolling his eyes.

"A breeze blows and that man panics," he shot back. The storm chasers roared off down the road and headed for the storm.

Meanwhile…

Emma had run back to the cabin to find Zuri. She rushed into the room and found it empty.

"Zuri, Zuri," she called, but there was no answer. Emma turned and ran into her counselor's room. Her counselor was lying on her bed talking to her boyfriend on the Phone.

"Zuri is missing," she said. Her counselor held up one finger.

"No you stop!" she said in a sickly sweet cutesy voice. Emma flew into a rage, at first it she had though that it was cool to have counselor that let them do whatever they wanted. She had changed her mind. Grabbing the cell phone out of her counselor's hand she turned around and smashed it into the wall.

"Why you little_!" her counselor started

"My Sister Zuri is missing!" Emma interrupted, "and your butt is grass if we don't find her! And believe me sister when my mother Christina Ross ruins someone life it's permanent!"

This threat snapped the ditzy girl into action. She and Emma went over the cabin from top to bottom but Zuri was nowhere to be found!

40 miles away…

Jason drove his armored car The Interceptor down the road barreling toward the storm. His father had told him to take the lead or point in their little caravan because he was driving the armored car.

Just then Jason looked to the right out in a field he saw a good size funnel cloud touch the ground and turn into a dark angry swirling mass.

"Whooohooo!" hollered Dusty over the radio, "Ladies and Gentlemen we have an EF-3 twister sitting on the ground and she is a beauty!"

Jason dad broke in on the frequency,

"Jason," he said, "are you going for the interception?"

"Affirmative," said Jason, "this is the perfect set up for an interception, besides I've wanted to try out these new Dorothy Micro-pods!" as Jason steered the Interceptor toward the Tornado he reached over and opening the console between his seat and passenger seat. Mounted in a special rack inside were several devices that looked like a metal tent stake with a clear plastic baseball sized bulb on top of it. Inside was a myriad of tiny sensor each in its own capsule.

He pulled out one of the devices and laid it in his lap. He was almost to the interception point when suddenly he heard,

"Wow, a real tornado!"

Jason's head whirled around at the sound of the voice. and found a stowaway standing in the back looking out the windshield.

"Zuri!" Jason Gasped.

**TBC if you think I should continue please leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
